Two Truths and One Lie
by kurokochii
Summary: When she was five, Mikan found a picture of an ebony-haired, crimson-eyed boy while she was playing at the park. She kept the picture with her, along with the promise of someday finding and marrying that person. But sweet, little Mikan had no idea what was waiting for her after ten years. Will she still be able to keep her promise or will it be just a part of her childhood? Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.  
><strong>AN: **This is the revised version of "Destiny Finds a Way". I hope you guys like it One-shot.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>When she was five, Mikan found a picture of an ebony-haired, crimson-eyed boy while she was playing at the park. She kept the picture with her, along with the promise of someday finding and marrying that person. But sweet, little Mikan had no idea what was waiting for her after ten years. Will she still be able to keep her promise or will it be just a part of her childhood?

-;-

**Two Truths and One Lie**

-;-

"_Some people say it's luck; others say it's destiny but I know it's just love. It's love that brought us together in the beginning and whatever happens in the middle, I know we'll still be together in the end; because love always finds a way." _

-;-

Ten years ago, I found a photo. It was of a boy, probably the same age as mine, with dark hair and penetrating red eyes. I've always wondered if he was wearing contacts in that picture because his eyes were so…special. There's something in them that I can't describe but whenever I looked at them, I feel something stirring inside me. I was so naïve during those times that I actually thought I was in love.

And maybe I was.

But it sounds so silly now. Imagine yourself falling in love with a boy inside a photo; without even knowing his name. It seems so crazy, doesn't it? But I kept the picture with me anyway. I still have it inside my wallet until now. I have long since disregarded whatever I felt for that raven-haired boy but I still remember the promise I made when I was five; that someday, I'll find him and we'll get married.

And maybe we will.

But after ten years, I lost hope. You would too when you've finally realized that you've been pining over a stranger. I did and now it all just seems so ridiculous. I concluded that maybe I _did _have a crush on him back then; but that was only a crush. And screw the promise; I have more important things to attend to.

Like now.

"Dad, you can't seriously just hand me over like that!" I exclaimed, flailing my hands in the air anxiously.

"Mikan, you have to understand. Business is in turmoil; our company would be bankrupt if we don't make the necessary arrangements," my dad said in his usual tired tone. My father looked so worn-out; his face got more and more wrinkled with each passing day, his hazel eyes were hollow, his cheeks sagged, and his lips never smiled. I took pity on my father that I almost wanted to do what he asked me to.

Almost.

"But, dad, can't I at least do something else to help? I mean, getting married is just too early. I'm fifteen, dad! I shouldn't be experiencing these things," I sounded bitter; like a child. But that was how I really felt. I shouldn't be working for the company at ten; I should be in school, mingling with people and making friends. I shouldn't be trapped inside our house, being tutored; I should be going out with people, socializing. And I shouldn't be forced to get married at this age; I should be experiencing the proper stages of a relationship, I should be experiencing how to fall in love. And lastly, I shouldn't be marrying someone I barely know, a person I don't even know if I could ever love; I should be marrying someone that I love and that I want to be with forever; I think I deserve at least that much.

But life sucks.

My father removed his glasses as he edged in his seat across from mine. He looked at my eyes, I saw some tears in his and I immediately felt guilty. I'm not in the position to go sulky or complain about anything. My dad spent all his life managing the company, providing for his family; for _our _family. I should at least obey him.

"I know, Mikan and I'm sorry. I haven't been a very good father to you," my dad said.

"Don't say that," I reached out to pat my dad's wrinkled hand. He smiled and a tear ran down his cheek.

"If I could do anything to change this, I will," my dad told me as he held my hand in both of his.

"I know you would," I said to him and smiled.

And just like that, I was engaged.

I didn't know who I was engaged to but they had at least informed me of his name: Ruka Nogi; the only son of Mr. and Mrs. Hiroshima Nogi and only heir to the Nogi Corporation.

The day came when my father told me that I have to meet with Ruka. I told him I'd go. He gave me the directions to the meeting place and I was off.

When I reached the café, I immediately caught sight of the boy I was engaged to. It wasn't that difficult locating him; not with his Prince Charming-like aura and his dirty blonde hair that seemed to be iridescent under the sunlight. He looked longingly at the kids playing outside; I kind of understood how he felt. I walked towards him and greeted him. He nodded politely and smiled. I smiled back and sat down.

There was a long period of uncomfortable silence before I finally said, "Well, this is awkward."

He laughed lightly. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say," Ruka told me.

"Same," I replied, "why don't we play a game? You know, so we could get to know each other more since we're likely to spend the rest of our lives together."

Ruka looked intrigued so I said, "what?"

"Nothing, it's just, I wasn't expecting you to be like this, you know, carefree and all that. I thought I was getting engaged to some boring primadonna," he replied. I didn't know what to say.

"Oh," that sounded lame, "so, are you in or not?"

"Of course I'm in," he told me, "so what's the game called?"

"Two truths and one lie," I replied, "we'll give each other three things about ourselves. Two of them are true and we have to guess which one is a lie."

"Sounds fun, let's do it," Ruka said with a smile, "I'll go first."

"Sure," I said.

"One: I love animals. Two: I love ice cream. Three: I don't play basketball. So, which one is a lie?" he started. I immediately started thinking.

"You should know how to play basketball because you're a boy; you love ice cream because everybody loves ice cream so I'm guessing the lie is that you love animals. Am I right?" I looked at him. He grinned.

"Wrong," he said, "One and three are true. Number two is the lie."

"You love animals?" I repeated incredulously. Ruka's ears went red. I found his flushed face quite cute actually.

"Yeah, I do. Actually, I want to become a vet when I grow up," he replied. I grinned.

"That's a nice dream. I'm sure you'll be a great vet someday," I replied sincerely. He smiled at me.

"Your turn," he told me. I nodded and thought.

"One: My favorite color's orange. Two: I own a cat named Bear. Three: I like video games. So?" I looked at him expectantly.

"Two. Number two is the lie," Ruka answered confidently.

"Wrong!" I smiled, "I don't have a favorite color."

"So, you really have a cat named Bear," Ruka said, "Bear? Seriously?"

"What? It's a cute name," I told him and shrugged. Then, his phone buzzed.

"I'm sorry but I got to answer this," he excused himself after looking at the screen. I watched him through the glass while he talked to his phone. After he was done talking, he went back to our table and asked me if I want to go home already. I told him sure and he offered to give me a ride home. I nodded.

We walked towards the parking lot and that's when I saw _him_; the guy from the photo; the very person who invaded my dreams every night; the boy I was trying hard to forget about.

He was standing idly beside a black Mercedes-Benz. My stomach flipped; it really was him. I recognized the jet-black spiky hair from the photo, the nonchalant look and of course, the startling crimson eyes.

I realized too late that we were heading towards him; that we were actually going to _meet _him.

He was looking straight at Ruka, I noticed. Then he turned his gaze on me and I instantly looked down. My heart pounded with every step I took towards him and I can't even look at him.

"Hey man," he started. I can't help but notice how deep and smooth his voice was.

"Hey," Ruka smiled, "you don't mind another one?" He gestured at me.

"Nah," the guy replied, "she the girl you're engaged with?"

"Yeah," Ruka replied. "Oh, I forgot. Mikan, this is Natsume Hyuuga. He's my best friend."

I held out my hand politely, "Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you."

He stared at me for a second and, maybe I'd imagined it, he smirked at me. He shook my hand and I felt electricity shooting through my veins. I bit the inside of my cheeks and prayed that I wasn't blushing. I pulled my hand back quickly and turned to look at Ruka.

"Alright, let's go in," Ruka said aloud as he climbed inside the front seat. I was left with no choice but to sit at the back.

Another hand rested on mine as I was about to pull open the handle. I turned to see Natsume Hyuuga's face, inches away from me. His body was against me, feigning to be a gentleman and opening the door for me. I looked at him with confused eyes as he leaned next to my ear and whispered,

"Don't worry, I don't bite…often."

I jerked away and he smirked. I got in, feeling so warm all over.

I dreamt of him again that night; but the nameless, voiceless man of my dreams was now added with more features and he seemed more real, more mature than before. He wasn't the little boy from the photo anymore; he was now Natsume Hyuuga.

And I thought about Ruka, how I'm going to deal with him when I think I'm in love with his best friend.

The next day, Ruka called me up to say that he wanted to meet me and maybe play two truths and one lie again. He also added one more little detail: Natsume Hyuuga will be accompanying us.

I was all jittery the entire morning that my mother had to order a tub of ice cream to calm my nerves. Although I love ice cream, it didn't help much. I was still on edge as I met up with the boys at the mall.

"Hi," I started and they turned at the same time.

"Now that the latecomer's here, can we go and watch the movie already?" I heard Natsume say. _Latecomer, huh?_ I wanted to glare at him but I knew I couldn't.

Ruka chuckled, "Alright, I'll go get the tickets. Now, Natsume go easy on her, okay?" Then he left. I was standing beside Natsume awkwardly, trying to find something interesting that I could rest my eyes on.

"You like me," I heard a voice say from beside me. I turned and saw Natsume, with his blood-red eyes filled with both amusement and sincerity, staring down at me. I gulped and for a fleeting moment, I couldn't find my voice.

"How very arrogant of you," I said what suddenly came into my mind. Part of me wanted to run for it because apparently, Natsume Hyuuga isn't one to let pass something as insulting as what I said, but part of me wanted to stay and see what his reaction would be.

I was ready for his all-out rage but I never expected him to chuckle and say, "Oh, but you do, don't you?"

"You're Ruka's best friend," I said to him but it felt more like I was saying it to myself.

"You're not answering my question," he replied smoothly.

"I don't have to," I told him as I watched Ruka approach us, carrying three boxes of popcorn in his arms. "Because I think you already know the answer," I quickly added under my breath.

We proceeded to the movie theater and took our seats. I was seated in the middle of Natsume and Ruka. I fidgeted with my phone as we waited for the movie to start. Then the lights were off and the movie began…

It was a clichéd type of story: the heroine falls in love with her best friend but her best friend was already courting another girl. But we all know they'd end up together, right? And so they did. The boy realized that he wasn't really in love with that girl but with his best friend. Then he confessed to the heroine and everyone lived happily ever after.

It was a waste of money, I thought. But if you would dig deeper, the story actually taught me something:

That for one to achieve his or her happily ever after, the person must first realize his or her true feelings and be brave enough to confess them. Because if you know what you're feeling but you continue to deny them or you're too chicken to confess then you would never get to your happy ending. You'll be stuck in a life you don't want, dreaming of another life you could have had. You'll be regretting every day that you kept your feelings to yourself and wished you could have done the opposite.

It was scary enough that this was happening to me: my feelings so messed up, my life being controlled, etc. But what was scarier is that I have to make a decision on my own; a decision that could hurt a lot of people if I'm not careful; a decision that would decide my future forever. But how could I do that if I can't even understand myself? Or better yet, I can't bring myself to accept the way I feel?

I am not supposed to feel this way towards Natsume Hyuuga, or any other man, in fact, besides my fiancé. That was how it was supposed to be; or at least how I thought it should be. But then, my heart always tells the opposite of what my mind thinks. It's crazy; like I don't know what I'm doing anymore whenever he's near. I get self-conscious whenever he stares at me, my mouth dries up whenever he talks to me, and my heart skips a beat whenever he smirks at me. And it's not supposed to be this way. Everything just becomes more and more complicated because of him.

I was already fine with the marriage. I wanted to help my father; to do something for our family so I accepted. But now that Natsume Hyuuga is involved, I started to have second thoughts. I remembered what my mother said about following your heart but then my father's depressed voice echoes in my mind, telling me to use my head not my heart; that's why the brain is positioned above the heart, because it should be the first priority.

And now, I'm confused to the core.

Should I marry Ruka and just keep my feelings sealed inside my heart forever? Or should I tell Natsume that I might be in love with him?

Either way, someone's going to get hurt. If I tell my feelings, a lot of people are going to get harmed: Ruka, my dad, my whole family, our company. But if I shut my feelings up, it's just me who's going to be damaged beyond repair. So maybe I'll choose the latter.

But I never knew that Natsume Hyuuga could help make up my mind within a minute.

We were walking out of the theater when Ruka told us to wait for him while he went to the rest room. So, I stood idly at the side, still fiddling with my phone when suddenly Natsume Hyuuga crowded me against the wall.

"What—" I was about to ask what he was doing when I felt his finger on my lips, silencing me.

Then, instead of a finger, I felt soft lips crashing on mine. I closed my eyes instinctively.

My first kiss, I thought.

He pulled away and our eyes met. I've never felt so hot in my entire life.

"I should have done that inside the theater," he told me in his alluring voice. My breath hitched when he smirked at me. He backed a few steps away and joked about how red my face was. Then he looked down at my phone and demanded that I give it to him. I held it out and he grabbed it then he moved his fingers smoothly on the screen. I had no idea what he was doing. After a while, he gave it back and we went to the parking lot because Ruka already returned from the rest room.

When I got home, I checked my phone. I realized that Natsume has added himself as one of my contacts. I giggled randomly and immediately stopped when it occurred to me that this is wrong; that the kiss earlier was wrong; that everything involved with Natsume Hyuuga is supposed to be wrong because he isn't my fiancé; because everything might fall apart if I choose to be with him.

I was pulled away from my thoughts when my phone buzzed. Natsume had sent me a message:

_Still awake?_

I pondered if I should reply or not but figured that it would be rude not to so I typed:

_I won't bother asking you how you got my number but yes, I still am. Did you need something?_

And I hit send. A reply came lightning fast:

_Nothing, I was just wondering…are you free tomorrow?_

That's when I hesitated to respond. I knew nothing but trouble would be waiting for me if I told him yes but at the same time, I knew I was _willing _to meet that trouble just to be with him. So I said:

_Yes _

I laid on my bed, rubbing my temples when my phone beeped again:

_Would you like to go to the Amusement Park tomorrow? I got free tickets_

I sighed and replied:

_Sure. Is Ruka coming too?_

I guessed that he would though but Natsume's reply took more time than his previous ones that I was suddenly worried what could have happened to him. While I was thinking that maybe he'd fallen asleep, Natsume replied back:

_No_

So that was it. Maybe he thought I wouldn't come because Ruka wasn't invited. As much as I want to, I can't go because I know that it's wrong and unfair on my part; to be seeing someone else now that I'm engaged. But then again, I didn't ask for this marriage. And this is _my _life. I'm supposed to do things I want, when I want, how I want to do it. I'm supposed to feel what I really feel inside and not what the others dictate me to feel. I'm supposed to love the person I really care for and not the person that the others think suits well for me. I'm supposed to be free.

And maybe I am.

I thought about those things and decided that I _will _do them; now while I'm still _free_; while I'm still not _married and tied to a vow forever._

So I replied:

_Oh, okay. See you tomorrow then, pick me up at nine. Good night. _

And I slept with a smile on my face.

The next day, Natsume was there on my doorstep at exactly nine o'clock. He was dressed casually; leather jacket over a white shirt, pants, sneakers and his jet black hair was in its usual messy look.

I got out to meet him; wearing an orange knee-length summer dress that I thought would be casual enough to suit his clothing.

We went to the amusement park and I had never enjoyed so much in my life. He brought me home and I slept, feeling the bliss of having my very first date.

More dates followed after that day; we went to more parks, more restaurants, more malls. We met behind our parents' backs; behind Ruka's back. And I felt guilty for it but every time that we meet, that I see Natsume's face, that guilt vanishes away and I cherished each and every minute we shared with each other because he makes me happy like no one else does. Until the day came when Natsume asked me about our _status_; what we really had going on.

I told him I don't know and that whatever it was that we have, I don't want it to stop. But I know that I was asking for the impossible when I told him that because I know that I was already _engaged_; that I was _destined _to be someone else's bride; that sooner or later someone would drag me away from him and pull me out of this delusion of being happy forever with the one person that I love.

And he replied with the most peculiar thing in the world:

"Wanna play two truths and one lie?"

I asked him how he even knew that game and he said to me that Ruka told him all about it when we first met. I smiled and agreed. It was his turn first. He gave me these three things: He plays a guitar. He thinks he's in love with someone. He's vegetarian.

I already know that he can play a guitar because I've seen him on one of his gigs with his band called _The Crimson Wings_. And I've already seen him eat a steak and maybe some pork chops so I know he isn't a vegetarian so I told him that number three is the lie. I wanted to ask though for him to elaborate on the second one. I wanted to know who he was in love with but I wasn't able to ask because Natsume was hurrying me up.

I told him these things during my turn:

"One, I'm not in love with Ruka. Two, I'm already in love with someone else. Three, that someone is you." And I closed my eyes as I said them, because I meant every word I said and because I was afraid to cry in front of him.

"You're cheating, you are," he told me. And I asked him why.

"Because you didn't include a lie," he said, leaning closer, "those are all true," and he closed the gap between us. The kiss felt magical; like it gave me powers. I felt like I could change a nation or a whole universe if I wanted to; I felt like I could change my fate.

And maybe I can.

And as I snuggled close to Natsume; his arms protecting me and keeping me warm, I inhaled his sweet and captivating perfume. I felt his chest rise and fall as he breathed and I remembered his hypnotizing crimson eyes and how I'd miss them so much after this fantasy ends. But I knew I wouldn't because I knew that this wouldn't end; that I wouldn't let anything or _anyone _end it. I knew I was going to be selfish with my decision but I also knew that true love only comes at you once and when you miss it, it's never coming back again.

And so I did what I thought was right for my heart.

I told my parents.

They weren't mad; they were never mad at me. I was their only daughter. My mother was the first one to speak. She told me that she was happy for me and I was right to follow my heart and she was so proud of me because I stood up for my own. My father, although I knew he was disappointed, told me that he would support his only daughter and he loved me more than his company.

I was so happy that tears welled in my eyes. I tried to blink them away as I hugged my parents.

Days after that, I was being dragged into a black limousine, wearing a long, white wedding gown and a veil over my face. I asked my dad if he called off the wedding and he just smiled apologetically at me which maybe meant _I'm sorry but you still have to get married, dear._

While I waited inside the car, I reminisced my times I had with the boy I fell in love with; the boy I first met inside a photo. All the warm exchanges, all the sweet kisses, everything; every single thing that I never thought I would ever experience; things I thought only existed in fairy tales.

There was a knock on my window and I knew that my time was up. I had to get out and walk down the aisle; pretending to be a happy bride. I opened the door and walked out. My father and mother walked on either side of me; arm in arm as I clutched my bouquet tightly. I easily caught sight of my groom; the guy I'm going to live with forever; the ill-fated Prince Charming I was going to marry. It's not that I don't like Ruka but I just don't love him the way I loved his best friend and I thought I would never love anyone as much as I loved Natsume Hyuuga.

Speaking of Natsume Hyuuga, I saw him. Just beside Ruka. He's staring at me. I don't know if he's smiling or scowling but either way, I wished he weren't there. It would be just heartbreaking seeing him while I recite my vows to another man.

As the wedding song played, I imagined myself walking down the aisle towards Natsume Hyuuga instead of Ruka. I imagined the life I could have had with Natsume; all the things we could have done together.

We reached Ruka and he smiled sheepishly at me. He leaned next to my ear and whispered:

"Let's play one round of two truths and one lie."

I looked at him incredulously. But his adamant face told me not to argue.

"Guess which one is the lie. One, you look beautiful. Two, I'm perfectly happy right now. Three, you're going to get married with _me _today."

I didn't need to think for an answer. Whenever we played two truths and one lie, Ruka would always place the lie in the second slot. So I told him number two was the lie. He told me I was wrong and that the lie was the third one. I became more befuddled when my parents handed me over to the guy behind Ruka instead of Ruka himself; wasn't I marrying Ruka Nogi today?

"No, you're marrying me," a cool and smooth voice told me. I shot my head up and almost drowned in Natsume Hyuuga's pools of red. He smirked at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

And as we face the altar together; with our whole lives ahead of us, I began to understand the game of two truths and one lie; that in order for us to see what's real, we have to eliminate the lies around us, starting with ourselves; that in order for me to see what was more important, I had to stop lying to myself.

We all live in a world full of lies; where honesty is just a word. But what's important is for us to look inside and see the truth beneath those lies. Before we could do that, we must first establish honesty within us, within our partners, within our families. And maybe, just maybe, we could give the word honesty a little bit of meaning.

**A/N: **So sorry for all the errors! It's past two in the morning right now and I'm not sure if my eyes are still working well. Thanks for reading though! Please leave a review!


End file.
